The Four Winds
The Four Winds, The Toturi Dynasty From Gold to Lotus was the first source book for Third Edition of the Legend of the Five Rings roleplaying game. Credits * Writing: Rich Wulf, Shawn Carman, Seth Mason, Brian Yoon, Fred Wan, Travis Heerman, Jed Carleton. * Editor: D.J. Trindle, Katie Yates. * Art Director: Jim Pinto * Graphic Designers: Nate Barnes, Mario Rivas, Rodney Saenz. * Cover Artist: Drew Baker. * Interior Artists: Christopher Appel, Steve Argyle, Drew Baker, Beet, Storn Cook, Thomas Denmark, Steve Ellis, Jason Engle, Carl Frank, Ted Galaday, Anthony Grabski, Paul Herbert, John Hodgson, Llyn Hunter, Jaime Jones, Michael Kormack, Stephanie Law, April Lee, Craig Maher, Thomas Manning, Malcolm McClinton, Lee Moyer, William O'Connor, Glen Ostenberger, Ben Peck, Eric Polak, Mike Raabe, Franz Vohwinkel, Tyler Walpole, Brad Williams. * Chief of Operations: Maureen Yates. * Brand Manager: Eric Devlin. * Production Manager: Mary Valles. * Original Concept: John Zinser. Contents Introduction (page 4) * Welcome to the Four Winds Sourcebook * Retelling an Old Story * What You'll Find In This Book * What Do I Need to Use This Book? * Role-PLaying During the Lotus Era * Characters Beyond Rank 5 * Multiple Schools * Beginning at Higher Ranks * Shugenja and Advanced Schools * Advanced Schools ** Crab: Hida Avenger (bushi) ** Crane: The Kenshinzen (bushi) ** Dragon: Students of the Tao (bushi / shugenja) ** Lion: The Kensai (bushi) ** Mantis: Orochi Riders (bushi / shugenja) ** Phoenix: Dragon Channeler (shugenja) ** Dragon Spells ** Scorpion: Shadow-Hunter (ninja) ** Unicorn: White Guard (bushi) ** Imperial: Master of the Courts (courtier) ** Minor Clan: Defender (bushi / shugenja) ** Master of the Elements (shugenja) * New Paths ** Crab ** Crane ** Dragon ** Lion ** Mantis ** Phoenix ** Scorpion ** Unicorn ** Imperial ** Minor Clans ** Ronin Gold Edition (page 23) * Daigotsu * Oracle of the Void * War of Spirits * Imperial Heirs * Four Winds Saga (1158-1160) * Great Clans during the Four Winds Saga ** Four Winds Era ** Crab Clan ** Crane Clan ** Dragon Clan ** Lion Clan ** Mantis Clan ** Phoenix Clan ** Scorpion Clan ** Unicorn Clan * Part I: A Perfect Cut ** 1158, Month of the Boar ** 1158, Month of the Rat ** 1158, Month of the Ox ** 1158, Month of the Tiger ** 1158, Month of the Hare ** Adventure Hook ** Important NPCs During A Perfect Cut * Part II: An Oni's Fury ** 1159, Month of the Dragon ** 1159, Month of the Serpent ** 1159, Month of the Horse ** Adventure Hook ** Important NPCs During An Oni's Fury * Part III: Dark Allies ** 1159, Month of the Goat ** 1159, Month of the Monkey ** 1159, Month of the Rooster ** Adventure Hook ** Important NPCs During Dark Allies * Part IV: Broken Blades ** 1159, Month of the Dog ** 1159, Month of the Boar ** Adventure Hook ** Important NPCs During Broken Blades * Part V: Fall of Otosan Uchi ** 1159, Month of the Rat ** 1159, Month of the Ox ** Adventure Hook ** Important NPCs During Fall of Otosan Uchi * Part VI: Heaven and Eearth ** 1159, Month of the Tiger ** 1160, Month of the Hare ** 1160, Month of the Dragon ** Adventure Hook ** Important NPCs During Heaven and Earth * Part VII: Winds of Change ** 1160, Month of the Serpent ** 1160, Month of the Horse ** 1160, Month of the Goat ** 1160, Month of the Monkey ** Adventure Hook ** Miscellanous NPCs During the Four Winds Era ** New Mechanics ** The Tsuno ** Tsuno Bushi School ** Tsuno Soultwister School ** Soultwister Spells ** Onisu * Shadowed Tower ** Four Winds Era ** Organization ** Centers of Power ** New Advantage ** Equipment ** New Earth Spell * The Steel Throne * The King of Trolls ** Purified Steel Throne ** Corrupted Steel Throne ** Act 1: The Troll's Grave ** Act 2: The Nature of the Beast ** Act 3: The City of Night ** Epilogue ** NPCs Diamond Edition (page 93) * A Time of Blood and Enlightenment ** A New Emperor ** Rise of the Gozoku ** Return of the Dark Lord ** Roleplaying During the Rise of Iuchiban * Status of the Great Clans ** Crab Clan ** Crane Clan ** Dragon Clan ** Lion Clan ** Mantis Clan ** Phoenix Clan ** Scorpion Clan ** Unicorn Clan * Part I: Reign of Blood ** 1165, Month of the Dragon ** 1165, Month of the Serpent ** 1165, Month of the Horse ** 1165, Month of the Goat ** 1165, Month of the Monkey ** Adventure Hook ** Important NPCs During Reign of Blood * Part II: Hidden City ** 1165, Month of the Rooster ** 1165, Month of the Rooster ** 1165, Month of the Dog ** 1165, Month of the Boar ** Adventure Hook ** Important NPCs During Hidden City * Part III: Wrath of the Emperor ** 1165, Month of the Rat ** 1165, Month of the Ox ** 1165, Month of the Tiger ** Adventure Hook ** Important NPCs During Wrath of the Emperor * Part IV: Web of Lies ** 1166, Month of the Hare ** 1166, Month of the Dragon ** 1166, Month of the Serpent ** 1166, Month of the Horse ** Adventure Hook ** Important NPCs During Web of Lies * Part V: Enemy of my Enemy ** 1166, Month of the Goat ** 1166, Month of the Monkey ** 1166, Month of the Rooster ** 1166, Month of the Dog ** Adventure Hook ** Important NPCs During Enemy of my Enemy * Part VI: Code of Bushido ** 1166, Month of the Boar ** Adventure Hook ** Important NPCs During Code of Bushido * Part I: A New Path ** Important NPCs During A New Path * Miscellaneous NOCs During Blood and Enlightenment * Advanced maho * Khadi * Path of Enlightement * The Shadow Dragon ** Goju Ninja School * The Shameswords * The Rain of Blood Lotus Edition (page 145) * Age of the Lotus * Age of the Dark Lotus * Way of the Crab ** Kaiu Engineer School (bushi) ** New Crab Kata * Way of the Crane ** Daidoji Yojimbo School (bushi) ** Doji Magistrate School (bushi) ** New Crane Kata ** The Fortress of Thunder ** Spirit Portals * Way of the Dragon ** Mirumoto Swordmaster School (bushi) ** New Dragon Kata * Way of the Lion ** Akodo War College (bushi) ** Ikoma Tactician School (bushi) ** New Lion Kata ** Anvil of Earth ** Emma-O's Amulet ** Shakuhachi of Air * Way of the Mantis ** Yoritomo Shugenja School (shugenja) ** Tsuruchi Magistrates School (bushi) ** New Mantis Kata ** New Kiho ** New Nemuranai * Way of the Phoenix ** Isawa Tensai School (shugenja) ** Shiba Yojimbo School (bushi) ** Order of Chikai (new path) ** Order of the Bent Knee (advanced school) * Way of the Scorpion ** Yogo Shugenja School (shugenja) ** New Scorpion Kata * Way of the Unicorn ** Shinjo Bushi School (bushi) ** Shinjo Scout School (bushi) ** New Unicorn Kata ** Daisho of Water ** Shuriken of Serpents * Way of the Imperials ** Yumi of Fire ** Toturi Bushi School (bushi) * Way of the Minor Clans ** Eye of the Emperor ** Gong of the Righteous Emperor ** The Imperial Standard ** New Skill ** Ichiro Bushi School (bushi) ** Komori Shugenja School (shugenja) ** Tonbo Shugenja School (shugenja) ** Morito Bushi School (bushi) ** Suzume Bushi School (bushi) ** Kasuga Bushi School (bushi) * Way of the Shadowlands ** Daigotsu's Legion School (bushi) ** New Shadowlands Kata * Way of the Emperor ** The Path of the Lotus ** Player Vote Four Winds